A missing link...
Gameplay Info Level: A Missing Link... Date/Time: January 30, 2949, 7:26:04pm and counting Place: Richmond, Virginia Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment Description *Objective(s) **Get to Richmond city **Search any 3 rooms of the house and head back to the front door **Search for Christina Connar *Characters **7th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment **Al Kadhum forces *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Opening Scene *Cinematic Scene This scene can be skipped do to violent/disurbing images! Scene fades in to a black polished CLG63 AMG Coup pulling up to a typical Virginia house. The place is a bit busy with city noice in the background. Christina Connar is shown waking up from her bed in her bedroom. She stretches her arms and relaxes. Camera pans to the front door slowly opening quietly, feet and legs are only shown entering the quiet home. Christina Connar is shown entering the bathroom. Camera pans to the person waist down walking up the stairs and entering the bedroom quietly. Christina Connar turns the sink on and washes her face, turns the sink off and retrieves a towl. Camera pans to the person from the chest down quietly opening the door, and Christina Connar doesn't notice anything. She puts the towl down and an over the shoulder shot shows Christina opening the mirror. She closes it and shes shocked at what she sees. Adam Savar is right behind her, with an angry expression on his face. As she gasps in disbelief he violently grabs her immediately and smashes her forehead into the mirror, breaking the mirror and leaving blood on the mirror and her forehead. She screams and cries in panic. He immidiately throws her out of the bathroom, knocking her down. He grabs a picture of James Connar with his wife and throws it against the wall in anger, breaking it. He says, "Cherished memories? They mean nothing." He laughs and violently picks her up as she screams, "Stop it, please!" He slames the door open leaving a hole in the wall from the knob and throws her where you would exit down the stairs. He says, "How does it feel to be the wife of a bitch." He kicks her down the stairs before she answers. She then tries to get up and he violently gets her up on her feet saying, "Need help?" Adam Savar smashes her against the wooden stairs rail, smashing the rail into bits by the impact. She tries to crawl away and Adam Savar grabs her. She says, "Get away!" and kicks Adam Savar. He steps back 3 steps and grabs her violently in a struggle. He lifts her to her feet and throws her into the livingroom. Christina hits the couch and cries saying, "What could you possibly want?" As Adam Savar walks towards her he says, "I want your husband to die...for killing our leader. Now I'm stuck with controlling a useless country." He grabs her and kicks her over the couch and she hits a nearby coffee table. As she tries to escape he grabs her and throws her against items on shelves, end tables, and against the surface of the coffee table, knocking down items. He picks her up saying, "Your coming with me." She screams in fear, "No!" as he makes his way to the door, opens it and slams it shut. The house is dead silent from that point on. The scene fades out. Gameplay Game starts out with James and the 7th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment. The arrive at Fort Monroe by helicopter. James and everyone notice the place kinda in ruins but some main structures still stand. James panics and player drives to Richmond, VA by humvee. He notices his neighborhood overran by Al Kadhum forces. He and the team clear the area of small groups and heads inside the house. James searches for his wife but is informed by Commander Ramirez that his wife isn't there. Transcript *''James and the 7th Ranger Regiment are in a Black Hawk with the 7th Rangers and few Sangheili Rangers. They fly over suburban areas and reach Fort Monroe.'' *'Private Alner Chanaree: "Why did you join the forces?"' *'Private James Connar: "Honor, Strength, Commitment."' *'Private Alner Chanaree: "Great things for a worrier such as yourself."' *'Helicopter Pilot: "Landing."' *'James' (As chopper lands): "Yeah..." *'Cpl. James Dunn: "What the fuck."' *''The team looks out of their own window to the sight of their base bearly destroyed. Few buildings are up in smoke and in flames.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Looks like they came for what they were after boys."' *''The chopper hits the ground and the door is flung open by a Human Ranger and a Sangheili Ranger.'' *'Human Ranger: "Commander, the base has been hit!"' *'Sangheili Ranger: "Easily drove them back though, small group sir!"' *'Human Ranger: "They came for what they wanted though."' *''The team exits the chopper as humvees pull up with humans and sangheilis inside.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Tell me something I don't know Ranger."' *'Human Ranger: "They are headed into Richmond sir."' *'Private James Connar: "Aw god."' *''James runs to a humvee and opens the driver door, shoving the driver out.'' *'Driver' (As James shoves him out): "Hey!" *'Commander Ramirez: "Everyone out!"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "What the hell James."' *''As the other Rangers get out of the jeep the Commander Ramirez, Sgt. Bacon, and Cpl. James Dunn get into the passanger seats with Lt. Gonzalez manning the turret.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Look if there something wrong, say it."' *'Private James Connar: "Richmon is where my wife is, and were going."' *'Ranger' (On humvee military radio): "Police cofirm three enemy helicopters inbound over I64. There headed towards the city of Richmond." *'Commander Steve Ramirez' (Picks up reciever): "This is Alpha 1-1, we are inbound. Secure the area. Out."' *'Ranger' (On humvee military radio): "Roger, hurry up." *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Go James."' *''Player uses basic driving controls (For Xbox/Playstation): Left Stick (Left & Right) = Steer, Right Stick (All Directions) = Look Around Car, Accelerate = RT, Brake = B/Circle button, Handbrake = X/Square button, Change View (1st/3rd person) = Right Bumper'' *''Player can drive freely in oncoming traffic or with traffic. Player must drive out of the base and turn left on Mulberry Rd. Make a right on Taylor Ave. and turn left on Washington Rd. Continue up Washington Blvd. Go up Fort Eustis, where military convoys will be traveling the same direction as you only at a slower pace. Get on the onramp to the Interstate 64. Continue down the interstate. Player can see military and police vehicles headed in the same and opposite direction.'' *''Player gets off the off ramp and heads two blocks down and makes a left on Broad Street. Few city buildings are in flames and destroyed. Player heads a block down and makes a right. Heading a block down, they make another right onto the main street continuing ten blocks down. Reaching a suburban part of town they make a right and then a left on Grove Ave. They reach a typical Virginia two story house.'' *''The player gets out with the team following behind. Player bursts through the front door and the place is in ruins with items everywhere and the stair rail destroyed.'' *'Private James Connar: "Christina!"' *''Player must search any three rooms of the house. And head back to the front door.'' *''After searching player reaches the front door and is met by Commander Ramirez.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Shes not here James...Don't worry, we'll find her."' *''Gameplay fades out.''